sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turas
Turas is the ninth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-fifth episode overall. Summary The club embarks on a protection run, with SAMCRO members being trapped in a warehouse laden with explosives. SAMCRO suspects that Jimmy was responsible for the attack. Hale employs Salazar to coerce the boxing gym owner to sell his property, and the latter in turn blackmails Hale to track down Tara, hoping to exact revenge against SAMCRO. Plot Alone in St. Matthews, Jax reflects on Father Ashby's offer; suspicious of the Priest's true motives, he calls Stahl, and asks her to look into the IRA "shot-caller." He tells her about Ashby's promise to return Abel if he kills Jimmy; she reminds him that if Jimmy dies, so does their deal. Back at the Crag Lodge, Jax fills in the others about Ashby's offer; they all agree no action can be taken until they get some answers from Jimmy first. Knowing SAMBEL has a gun run scheduled, and that Jimmy will be at the pick-up spot, the club decides they will accompany their Irish brothers on the trek. At St. Thomas, Unser questions Lumpy about the attack at the gym; after some hesitation Lumpy says his assailant was Mexican, and repeats the warning about not messing with the Mayans. SOA prospect Miles overhears the conversation, and shares the info with Tig, Piney, and Kozik; the three are stumped as to why Alvarez would break their newly formed truce, and wonder if the attack was related to Darby's earlier visit to the gym. Tig and the others find Darby, and question him; Darby admits to going to the gym to issue the warning, but insists he had nothing with the follow-up attack. He reluctantly tells the guys who hired him. McGee calls Jimmy, and tells him SAMCRO will be coming on the gun run; Jimmy says he'll meet them at their rendezvous. After ending the call, Jimmy tells his right-hand man Donny to "arrange things at the barn." Later the members of SAMCRO and SAMBEL ready for their road trip. Father Ashby arrives along with Fiona, Kerrianne, and his omnipresent muscle: the Casey brothers (Michael and Sean). He explains that the church has visiting dignitaries, which necessitates the women staying elsewhere for the day. Michael Casey remains at Maureen's to keep watch over the women. The motorcycle caravan pulls out of Belfast. In Maureen's apartment, Gemma and Fi talk; they are interrupted by the arrival of Jimmy and Donny, who march Michael Casey in at gunpoint. Jimmy shoots Michael in the head; Kerrianne screams. Even Donny is stunned at the brutality of his boss' action. Downstairs, Trinity hears the screams from the apartment above; she grabs a gun from the cash register, and heads upstairs. Her arrival causes enough of a distraction that Gemma is able to grab Jimmy's gun, and force Donny to drop his. With the tables turned, Gemma is prepared to kill Jimmy. Fiona convinces her that if she does, Jimmy's crew would wipe out Gemma's whole family: "it'd be a bloody genocide." Instead, Fiona warns Jimmy that if ever comes for her or her daughter again, she'll kill him herself. At St. Thomas, Margaret Murphy apologizes to Tara for her earlier assumption that she was the "friend" in need of an abortion; Tara accepts the apology, but adds that she too plans to end her pregnancy. Margaret offers to drive Tara to the clinic; Tara accepts. The motorcycle convoy arrives at the farm to collect the weapons for transport. Jimmy isn't there, but three of his newest (teenage) recruits are. Inside the barn the guys load the guns onto a truck. Jax asks McGee about Jimmy's whereabouts; the SAMBEL President seems confident he will show up. At the Charming PD, Tig and Piney tell Unser that Jacob Hale was behind the attack at Lumpy's; the Chief is skeptical, and worries about taking the word of two known felons against the man who may very well be the town's next mayor. Outside the police station Kozik says he spoke with Alvarez, who has assured him the Mayans had nothing to do with the attack at the gym; the guys come to the conclusion that Salazar must be the culprit. In Ireland the guys have finished loading the truck; McGee says they need to leave, but Jax is intent on waiting for Jimmy. McGee's phone rings; Maureen tells him about Jimmy's visit. Suddenly the barn doors slide shut; outside, Jimmy's recruits lock the others in the barn, and drive away. While O'Neill (who is outside the barn along with Juice and Happy) urinates in the brush, the Sons realize they've been trapped. The truck driver, still oblivious to the danger, starts the engine… but to everyone's surprise, there is no explosion. The truck smashes through the barn door to freedom; O'Neill triggers a remote detonator, and the truck explodes. Many are wounded; counted among the dead is Chibs' nephew Padraic. In the aftermath of the explosion, tensions run high; Clay thinks Jimmy was behind the attack, but both McGee (who narrowly escaped being caught in the blast himself) and O'Neill (who manages to deflect closer scrutiny) put the blame on the loyalists. The Sons collect their wounded, and head back to Belfast. In Charming, Unser finds Jacob Hale in the crowded diner; he reports on his investigation, and says Lumpy fingered the Mayans for the attack at the gym. As Hale leaves, Elliott Oswald enters; Hale uses the opportunity to publicly connect his mayoral adversary to SAMCRO and the town's escalating violence. Oswald sits with Unser; he tells the Chief he suspects the trouble at the gym may be more about acquiring the land on Liberty Street than gang retaliation. He suggests Unser look into the developers who have already purchased all the property adjacent to the gym. At the police station, Unser looks through the County Clerk's records; he sees the list of development investors which includes Hale Properties, Inc. Jacob Hale leaves his office; he finds Salazar and Luisa waiting in the parking lot. Salazar says he wants information about Tara; Hale refuses to cooperate… until he learns that Luisa has recorded the mayoral candidate implicating himself in the attack at the gym. Back in Belfast the Sons try to convince Chibs to take Fiona and Kerrianne back to Charming on Oswald's next departing flight; he refuses, saying the only way his girls will be safe is if Jimmy is dead. Jax calls Stahl; she reports that apart from Ashby's known IRA sympathies, she has been unable to find anything that actually ties him to their operation. He asks her to look into O'Neill as well. Later Trinity approaches Jax; they talk and smoke, and he puts his arm around her. Much to Gemma's dismay, a bond seems to be forming between the unaware siblings. At night Margaret and Tara drive along a country road; while waiting at an intersection, their car is bumped by the car behind them. The women get out to investigate; Salazar and Luisa get out of the second car with guns drawn. Tara claims Margaret has nothing to do with the gang but is stunned when Salzar lifts up Margaret's shirt to reveal a massive biker tattoo covering her entire back. They force both women into the car, and drive away. Church meetings McGee: Uh, what's this about? Clay: We want in on the Dungloe run. McGee: Heh, that's a short list, brother. It'll be taking bread off our tables. Bobby: We don't need a cut. We just wanna talk to Jimmy. Jax: Look, Kellan didn't shed much light on my kid. Just that Jimmy might be involved. We know he's gonna be at the other end of this pickup in Dungloe. Clay: Some sort of power beef going down in the army ranks. I don't know what it is, but we gotta dance around it. We can't piss off Jimmy, we can't piss off Ashby. Jax: You guys ok with that? You need to vote? O'Neill: We don't need to vote. Be good for you California lads to see what we go through, to put bread on your table. McGee: Alright well I'll call Dungloe, let 'em know. (McGee hits gavel) ---- Deaths Michael Casey - Shot in the head by Jimmy O'Phelan. Padraic Telford - Killed in explosion by Liam O'Neill. Scrum - Killed in explosion by Liam O'Neill. 3 unnamed SAMBEL - Killed in explosion by Liam O'Neill. 2 unnamed IRA - Killed in explosion by Liam O'Neill. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby Guest stars *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Michael Fairman as Lumpy Feldstein *James Cosmo as Father Kellan Ashby *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby *Andrew McPhee as Keith McGee *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill *Darin Heames as Seamus Ryan *Q'orianka Kilcher as Kerrianne Larkin-Telford *Dominic Keating as Luther Barkwill *Joel Tobeck as Donny *David Labrava as Happy *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Bellina Logan as Fiona Larkin *Pamela J. Gray as Agent Amy Tyler *Lorcan O'Toole as Padraic Telford Co-stars *Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee *Glenn Keogh as Michael Casey *Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) *Victor Newmark as John Teller *Tara Macken as Luisa *Kirk Bovill as PSNI #1 *Darren Keefe as Scrum Notes *"Turas" means "journey" in Irish/Gaelic. *As Agent Stahl is lying in bed and watching the news, Lincoln Potter can be seen on-screen walking away from the camera. Featured Music * We Were Promised Jetpacks - "An Almighty Thud" * Romany Rye - "Old Soul" * Flatfoot 56 - "We Grow Stronger" * Blacklist Royals - "Church Bells Are Ringing" * Methods of Mayhem - "Fight Song" * Scala & Kolacny Brothers - "Our Last Fight" * Paul Brady - "Living the Mystery" * White Buffalo - "Sweet Hereafter" 309 Category:Season 3